Forgivin Sins
by Nyx Blake
Summary: A new teammate has joined the titans, there will be blood, secrets, and a strange connection to him and Raven...    Raven/oc, rated K  just to be safe


Forgiven Sins

** Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans show or comics that is someone else.**

Part 1

It was a cold night, the clouds hung over the fading moonlight. People paced by as the streetlights flickered away. All of the Teen Titans were supposed to look for any signs of trouble but Raven was all by herself in the middle of nowhere. Raven was growing tired and powers were now weak. Just then three men grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley. They pushed her to the ground. One man slammed his foot on her stomach causing her to cough blood. The men started to beat her very violently.

Suddenly they stopped and a cold hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to her feet. Raven looked around to see the three men were on the ground severely bruised with probably a few broken ribs and all have fainted. "Oh, thanks…look I don't know who you are but I am Raven of the Teen Titans and I am ordering to take me back to the Titan's Tower."

The man snickered as he picked her up bridal style and started walking away from the alley to the tower. Raven hated being carried and when she glanced at the guy and saw his shimmering red eyes she started to struggle to be free. The guy spoke in an unknown accent, " Trust me belle." Raven only got madder, how dared a guy she just met call her beautiful in Italian. All though no one had ever called her anything but a freak, even her friends call her a freak. Raven tried to read his mind but was blocked by something. It surprised her and she fell unconscious.

Raven woke up in her gothic room. "Was it all a terrible dream?" Raven couldn't help but ask herself that as she saw a letter that read

'Dear Raven,

You have any idea how far your house was or the fact that I had to pass by a mile and a half of security not setting a single one. Also by the way love the decor.

Love, Shadow.'

So it wasn't just some dream. Raven silently left her room trying not to wake up the others. That didn't go so well since they were already waiting for her outside her room. Robin looked pale, Starfire tried to hug her before Raven tried to kill her, Beast Boy had that stupid grin on his face, and Cyborg was busy trying to find out what was making Raven so tense. Robin was the brave fool to speak, "Uh Raven where were you? We were pretty worried about you."

"Out." Raven didn't want to tell them about the thugs or that Shadow guy.

Beast Boy yelled with his big stupid grin planted on his face, "Well than come on let's go get some pizza." Raven tried to refuse but was forcibly carried to the pizzeria. There as they were for the millionth time arguing over what to order when someone slammed into Raven causing her to fall. But a cold hand grabbed her and pulled her back to her feet. That hand was far too familiar from that very night. The guy looked no more than around her age. He was wearing a grey hoodie that was cover his head and dark blue jeans. He picked up an old copy of Dracula of the floor.

"You a fan of Dracula?"

The boy took of his hood for her to see a guy her age with coal black hair that hung at his ears, perfect pale skin, and black eyes that reflected shimmers of blue and green. "Yes I'm in fact a huge fan of this book. I'm Vlad Blood by the way.'

"Raven...and thanks." Beast Boy was squirming around for money for the pizzas. Vlad went to the counter and put exactly the amount Beast Boy wanted.

"Gee thanks man. Okay the new Goth kid is paying."

"I'm not Goth!"

Vlad looked at the waitress and said, "Excuse me miss but do you serve any green tea, and if so please add about two spoon full of sugar. Also I like to try your…double-cheesed…pizza?" The waitress looked annoyed by another customer ordering tea she had to now make.

Starfire couldn't help but notice the new boy that helped them pay for there food. "Hello who are you, what's your favorite color, where are you from, what do you like, will you be my friend, won't you please join us?" Vlad backed away mostly because she was floating in mid-air.

Vlad took in a deep breath and folded a page in his book. "To answer your questions I'm Vlad Blood. My favorite color is gray. I travel around a lot but I just came from my hometown in Romania. I like reading books, the nighttime, the rain, and practicing my martial arts or either fencing or archery. Sure I'll be your friend. And I would be honored to join you." Starfire tried to hug Vlad but he was giving signs of killing her if she tried to do just that. They got a seat for all of them and Vlad was staring at Beast Boy's tofu covered pizza. "Uhh…no offense Beast Boy but you really eat that."

"Yah I do! What about it…do you eat meat?" Vlad nodded his head slowly trying not to offend Beast Boy but that didn't work.

Robin tried to keep everything back in order by changing the subject, "So Vlad you said you know some self-defense?" Before Vlad could answer one of Robin's alarms went off. "Trouble! Teen Titans go!" Unfortunately they had to leave Vlad but that's what went along with being a hero. They ran to a long alleyway where the alarm went off. It seemed nothing was wrong…till they saw the dead man with his throat torn upon.

"Master look…lunch. Can't we eat them master, can't we?" The voice came from a teenage girl with short orange dyed hair with pale white eyes. She had her arm and head on the shoulder of a tall man with ripped jeans, black shirt, long red hair, black choker necklace with spikes on it, and wore no shoes.

"Carina my dear we will, I promise we will. But let us see what they know of the young hero."

Carina stepped away from the boy as he started to approach them. "It's Raven right?" Raven slowly nodded her head. She tried to not to blast these people before finding out if they're a threat. "So Raven please tell us about that hero boy who killed my ally Rocco and saved the other two people we were about to snack on."

"I have no idea what your talking about you crazy person!" Carina didn't like that and she attacked Raven, holding her by her neck.

"No one dares insults master Daniel. I should just rip your neck open this very instance!" Carina bared her teeth showing two large fangs. The others tried to pull her of Raven but Carina was too strong.

Daniel flashed his fangs wickedly as he started to lick his lips. "Master I can't wait. They don't know anything about Shadow so lets just kill them."

"That wouldn't be a good idea Monestoria." Vlad came out of nowhere. He had a hateful glare in his eyes. "Leave them alone! I'm the hunter that killed your Monestoria friend."

Daniel laughed as he shoved Beast Boy to the ground. Beast Boy cried in pain as Daniel said in an evil tone, "You're the vampire slayer. I can tell because vampire slayers are the only humans who knows about the two groups of vampires." The team froze to that very last word.

"Yes I am! And if you care about saving your necks you will let go of my friends and turn your selves in. I am in no mood fighting two worthless rogue Monestorias." They didn't like that comment as they grabbed Robin and Raven. Raven tried use her powers but Carina was making her unable to fight as she bight into her neck. Suddenly Carina screamed as a knife plunged into her back, releasing Raven.

"Sorry Raven." Carina turned to ash and Daniel ran towards him at light speed but Vlad punched him in the face right before Daniel could kill him, sending Daniel a few miles away from the Teen Titans and Vlad.

"Vlad look we can help just tell us how to defeat them." Robin was trying to help Vlad but the look in Vlad's eyes was ones of regret.

"I'm sorry but unless you're ready to kill your enemy they can never be defeated. As for you, I did warn you but since you're so thick headed it seems I have to kill you!"

Daniel snickered as alleyway darkened in shadows. "A million shadow daggers." Suddenly the shadows floated in midair forming into daggers and firing at Daniel. Many pierced him as Daniel turned into ash.

"It seems I owe you guys an explanation."

Beast Boy shouted, "Yah you do! Dude that was totally awesome…I mean what is going on."

"It's a long story." They went back to the tower as Vlad started telling the team his story.

"Basically first of I'm from a world hidden in yours. Only my people know how to travel to your world. I was sent to kill the vampires that are killing in your town…you don't know much about them because many of my people are really good hiding our tracks." Starfire was pale, Robin was nodding his head in knowledge that what he was saying was true, and Raven was pretending reading her book so Vlad wouldn't distract her.

Cyborg was the one the interrupt, "Why they send a kid to play assign." Vlad laughed a little showing his perfect white teeth.

"Actually I'm use to it by now. First let me explain that there are two groups of vampires, the Monestorias and the Cavalieres. Monestorias are vampires who kill humans, Cavalieres don't.'

"Why does it matter the two groups?'

Vlad sighed, "My parents were killed by Monestorias when I was little. I was taken captive at a very young age. I was imprisoned and violently tortured. I help escape the living captives and myself after a while. Including my adoptive uncle, close friend, and cellmate Evan Blood. He is a member of the Cavalieres. I was raised there and taught many of there ways. But this I as far as I am allowed to tell you." Starfire hugged Vlad tightly even with that angry look on his face.

"So dude that's why you eat meat. You were raised by an entire clan of vampires. Awesome!" Everyone tried to figure out why Beast Boy had to blurt that out all of sudden.

"If you like I could teach how to defeat the vampires in our town."

"That sounds great. If you like you can stay here and be part of the team. That is until your mission is over." Vlad half smiled, which he really had to do often. So Vlad trained with the team. He was getting along great with everyone. He cooked the most delicious food except when he forgets there not vampires and under cooked there meat. He tries to learn to play videogames but ended up almost destroying it with one of his daggers. Vlad also got to be real good friends with Raven with them reading books in the same room or meditating together. Vlad was part of the team. There was the instance were Vlad almost died because he had eaten garlic. Turns out he is allergic to them like vampires. He said vampires used to pick on him of his allergy.

What seemed like a daily process of battling mortals and immortals continued as the team were searching through the woods for the killer vampires. Suddenly there was a loud moan. They carefully closed in on it. Vlad drew his dagger as the figure appeared of a boy about a year older than them with pale white skin, torn bloody shirt and paints, beaten up face, and blood stained short black hair. Vlad was the one to speak, "Guys get him to the tower. Cyborg go down to the hospital and get some blood bags. This Cavaliere needs a little human blood to heal his wounds." The team were so used to killing the bad kind of vampires that this was the first time they met a good one.

They brought the boy and the blood to the tower. After the boy drank two full bags he started to realize where he was. "Uh…Vlad is that you. Dude you need to get out in the sun. Either you'll look goth or blend right in with the rest of the vampires."

"Jagger Morning it's been a while. Why are you here?"

Then Jagger's skin then went really white. "Oh, man! There were these Monestorias and they attacked us Vlad. They took him Vlad; they took your uncle those vampires and left me to die! He is in Rayon's fortress, I'm so sorry." Vlad slammed hard on the table breaking it in half.

"Rayon that son of…when I go get me uncle out of there…he'll wish he was never reborn!"

Everyone was yelling at him. It was insane just to storm in a vampires land without a plan. Raven hated this noise and yelled, "Stop it!" Everyone went silent because no one wanted to mess with Raven when she got this mad. "We need a plan…and I think I might have one."

Vlad slowly walked into Rayon's house. Which was very easy since he left the door open. "Well look what I have here the famous Vlad Blood, come to hand over your life to me." Three vampires charged at him but then the Teen Titans crashed in and easily destroyed the attacking vampires.

"Please Rayon you think I be dumb enough to come on my own." More vampires attacked and the team could hardly fight back. But by some miracle almost all vampires were now gone.

"I will not be taken by some foolish mortals. D'ablo attack!" The vampire attacked leaving the Teen Titans on the floor and Vlad hanging off the ground with D'ablo's hand around his neck.

"D'ablo send Vlad to his uncles cell. I'm sure after three months without a meal he could go for some blood!" D'ablo carried the struggling Vlad to certain death.

"Well it looks like I get a five course meal." The team was attacked, each time they blocked but they were weak and were now bleeding.

Then D'ablo came back with him was a filthy man wearing rags, dark gray hair, cold blue eyes, and blood stained shirt. But it wasn't his blood. In his arms was Vlad's limp and lifeless body with his own blood drenched on him. The Teen Titans screamed in horror, even Raven shed a tear (I know, shocking she shows so much emotion.) She yelled at the man, "how could you! He saved your life and this is how you repay him!" Rayon laughed at there pain as Evan put Vlad carefully on the ground. Evan's eyes were full of hate as he stabbed D'ablo in the heart.

"I'll kill you Rayon for what you made me do to my own nephew! But that is Vlad's job not mine." All of the sudden Vlad rose up like nothing happened and used his million daggers thingy on Rayon. Only one dagger stabbed Rayon, luckily it was in the heart.

"You think you can defeat me so easily. Well I think your friends deserve the truth." Vlad and Evan tried to silence but it was to late.

"You Vlad Blood are a vampire!" Something hit the Teen Titans. It was a wave of torture causing them horrible pain and bleeding. They almost died until it suddenly stopped and Vlad was on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"We have to get him somewhere safe or he'll die!"

Back at the tower Vlad was slowly healing. Starfire was the brave one to speak first, "Oh will he be all right."

Even ginned and said, "Ask him yourselves." Vlad opened his eyes but not those black eyes everyone was used to but these were dark red eyes that had rims of gold flashing in them.

Beast Boy yelled, "Dude why didn't you tell use you're a vampire."

"Because of the curse. Rayon placed a curse on me that if I told any mortal or found out what I was, they die a horrible death. But I used all my strength to allow only me to under come the curse. Now that I'm free I can tell you that Evan is the one who made be become a full vampire. See there is more to my story." They all sat down for what could be awhile.

"I was born a half vampire. Also it was only one Monestoria vampire who killed my family, my older brother Nicolas. He killed them and almost killed me. Yes I was tortured and helped everyone escape but I was dying and Evan changed me and brought me to his kind, were his brother King Demetrius took me in. And also my real age is seventy-two. So I was sent here to kill my murdering brother and protect you guys. If you guys don't hate me."

Robin half smiled and said, "Sounds like you were trying to protect us. So welcome to the team." Now knowing Vlad's deepest secret the team trusted him more. With Evan and Jagger gone the team relied on him for information on the vampires. Things were great. Beast Boy was treating Vlad with respect, now that he knows he is a prince.

The team was training while Vlad was hunting. Then a cold voice broke there training, "So it seems my little brother have some new pets." A young man came into view. He wore a black suit, long black hair; that was down to his back, and cold fierce red eyes. He held up a long blade that had dried blood drenched on it. He flashed his vicious fangs at them.

"So who to feast on first?'

"If you touch any of my friends you will DIE!" Vlad ran towards the man who must be his brother Nicolas. Nicolas blocked his move and kicked Vlad in the gut. Vlad backed up a little and drove an axe kick on Nicolas head. Robin tossed Vlad his poll as Vlad and Nicolas became locked in battle. Raven through many heavy objects at Nicolas and Starfire throw her green energy thingy. Yet Starfire accidentally hit Vlad, giving Nicolas enough time to stab Vlad in the chest. Vlad coughed up blood and drove his dagger right into Nicolas's heart. Nicolas and Vlad fell of the tower…the team grieved for their friend.

A raven landed near them. The bird changed into Vlad with his cunning half-smile viewing. Raven spoke trying not to show any emotion. "We thought you were…dead."

"Nah it usually takes more than that to get rid of me."

"Dud does this mean your leaving now. I mean you're a prince!"

Vlad sighed as he flashed his fangs a little. "Well it has been almost half a century since I took a vacation. I guess I can stay here for a while longer. If you allow me of course."

Robin walked towards him and held out his hand. "Welcome to the team Vlad…I have the weird sense of dais-ah-vow."

Cyborg cried out, "Boo yah!" As they congratulated their new teammate into there team.

Part 2

"Dude now you're in the team your going to have a room then just sleeping on the couch."

"We could use Terra's old room…if you don't mind Beast Boy." Beast Boy nodded his head still upset over their lost friend.

Vlad looked at the team murmuring, "I could do it myself thank you."

Starfire almost hugged their new teammate/vampire friend, to death. "Joyous friend I will prepare a Tameranien feast!" As the rest of the team tried to stop her, Vlad was busy planning out his room.

Raven who was getting very annoyed said, "Lets just have Vlad cook." As soon as she said his name Vlad came in.

"I finished the room if anyone wants to see?" The team ran past him wanting to see his room. The room was very Gothic styled. With dark purple walls and black floorboard. There was an ancient bookcase filled with torn up books about a centuries old. There was a small refrigerator filled with blood bags. And there was a long black coffin with a soft red bed inside it and a black pillow.

Robin stared at the coffin. "Please tell me that is your bed!" Vlad nodded his head as the team wondered why he slept in a coffin! The team forced Vlad to cook diner. Threatened him that they have garlic for dinner if he didn't cook the meal. So as he prepared the meal the team were fighting over what movie to watch. Robin wanted to see James Bond, Starfire a documentary on food (uh!), Beast Boy wanted to see Dracula to make fu of Vlad, Cyborg really wanted to see Transformers, and Raven wanted to see Devil's Kiss. With no hope of stopping Vlad took all the movies.

He organized them without showing the titles. As Robin unknowingly choose the movie to watch. It was the movie Raven wanted to see. The team sat down as the movie started to play. It was a romantic movie about a loner vampire in love with a human girl while being chased by villains who wish his demises. It was near the end of the movie were the girl character April dies in front of the vampire lover. Vlad was some how almost crying. "If you would please excuse me. I have to do something tomorrow that needs me to be gone for a week." The team tried to find out what was wrong but Vlad just left without a second word. The movie soon ended and the team went to there rooms for sleep.

The next morning Vlad was drinking four cases of blood bags while holding a small black jewel. "What do you mean I can't go home? This is a matter of life and death! I'm staying with humans and your telling me I can't go home?" Vlad noticed then that the Teen Titans were right behind him.

Robin trying to keep everything in order was first to speak. "Vlad is there some problem that you don't want use involved."

Cyborg saw what Robin was leading on, "Yah is there a new evil vampire lose." Vlad sighed and took out yet another blood bag to drink.

"It's worst than that my friends. I seem to be going through something known to my kind as Morte Fase."

Raven glared understanding what he was saying. "You just said death phase in Italian. What is going on?" The rest of the team stared at him in shock.

"Fine! It is a phase we half-vampires sooner or later go through after we have been turned into full vampires. It is known as the death phase because hardly any survive it. I started to show signs of the phase yesterday when I snuck extra blood bags to drink."

The team worried of their friend. Starfire spoke, "Prey tell what does this bug you say bring."

"First of it's not a bug. It is a killing system in our blood that kills off our human DNA. During this a half-vampire faces lose of blood, coughing up blood yet I think those two go together, lack of sleep, torturing pains, killer headaches, pale skin, black eyes, and…overgrown sensation to…human blood. That is why I must leave. And soon."

"Well dude I be glad to help you get ready to leave!" Raven then slapped Beast Boy with her book for his rude comment.

"Vlad whether you like it or not you are part of the team and that means were not letting you face this alone." Everyone stared at Raven for her bold and shocking speak. Vlad finally agreed but agreed that the first sign of him wanting human blood they were to ship him back home. Then the alarms went off.

"Team trouble." They leaped into battle where Gismo was trying to steal from Jump City Bank with an army of tiny robots. Robin drove an axe kick at Gismo as Cyborg blasted the tiny army of robots. More robots came and Starfire and Raven blasted them away while Vlad destroyed the rest with his shadow blades. But something was different. Vlad was missing at some rare times and the daggers were hardly taking form as a dagger. Yet Gismo was easily defeated. Vlad was more pale than he ever been in his life. "Vlad we got to get you home."

"It's okay Robin. I'm more than half a century, what do you expect." Raven knew Vlad was lying without trying to read his mind. The day turned into a huge battle day as they defeated villain after villain.

In the distance of the hours you here Cyborg crying out his famous word, "Boo yah!" Vlad was getting weaker and weaker by the second. They were facing some extra-unordinary robbers who were stealing from the museum. Vlad easily stopped them but one drove a blade clean through his gut. Unluckily for the robber he didn't know Vlad was a vampire and couldn't die easily. Yet the wound didn't heal so fast after he defeated the robber. Vlad coughed up blood and fainted. The team carried him to base as he fed on four blood bags.

"Vlad are you okay." Vlad nodded his head and during the next few days Vlad was distant towards the others as the phase was slowly and painfully getting to him. One day after dinner Vlad crouched down to the floor as he was in serious pain that almost killed him. The team had grown worried for him but Vlad was too afraid of his desire for human blood to be near them. One night the team was under attack from Plasmas, after defeating him Vlad started to scream as his fangs sprang out of his gums and he attacked the team. The team had to chain him up for the night until he calmed down.

Vlad was pale and as skinny as a bone. He was near to going insane with scars all over his body from when he was human. "I'm so sorry my friends but I promise soon…you'll never have to fear of me again."

Robin glared and held his staff under Vlad's neck. "What are you saying?"

"Without human blood from the source…I will surly die. That's how few lived past this phase but I swore never to drink human blood from the source." The team forced him to change his mind but Vlad left and stayed on the roof of the Titan's Tower. It was now pitch black and Vlad was gasping for breath as pain surrounded him. Raven sensed the pain he was enduring and creped next to him.

"If you really need to you could drink my blood. Or would you rather drink from a more pretty girls?" Vlad stared at her trying to hold back.

"I don't want to hurt anyone especially a good friend like you."

"Yeah well I'm half demon so you'll be not really drinking from a human. And don't think this is because were friends, I just don't want my new team member to die." Vlad smiled at held out her neck promising it won't hurt. He bight her and Raven never felt anything like it. He took a lot but didn't kill her. When he stopped his skin formed back to his perfect pale skin and Vlad was going to be just fine.

The next morning Vlad was back to normal as Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy tried to figure out what happened. That is until Raven came out with a bandage on her neck. The team fused at Vlad for biting a teammate but soon got over it and was glade there friend was safe.

Part 3

Raven almost forgot it had been three months since Vlad joined, it seemed like there was no way life would be fine without him. He may still think he has to kill his enemies but he was great to work with and was actually the lest person to annoy her. Yet now every time she saw him she remembers the time she let Vlad suck her blood.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing another of their stupid videogames when Robin hollered, "Hey Vlad looks like you got a letter."

Vlad instantly took him from him but somehow Beast Boy stole it and began reading it. "Dude, this is a love letter!"

"Let me see that!" Vlad snatched it from Beast Boy and cursed under his breath.

"It's from Silva, she's this vampire girl whose parents work close by mine. She sort of half siren and can seduce mortal men but all her attention has been on me. And now it seems she wants me to show her Jump City and is coming...TODAY!"

Starfire had that ridicules smile of hers and pleated, "Joyous your friend is coming…but what's a siren?"

Raven sneered and almost blurted out, "A siren is a mythical female creature that is said to us a musical instruments and good looks to have men fall under their spell."

"I can assure you that I'm not mythical." The voice was tainted with lies and deceits. It was Silva and she could make any man fall for her without her other mythical abilities. She had long silver had that stretched all the way down her spine. She had clear blue eyes. She seemed delicate, like she could easily snap in two. She wore a small black dress that she twirled around trying to impress Vlad. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were all staring at her, as if they were under a spell.

"Silva, how many times have I told you not to enchant people." Silva smiled as she placed her hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"Fine, anything for you Vlad. Hey could you guys show me around." All the guys but Vlad were fighting each other for her. Vlad grabbed her hand and showed her the town. Raven glared at Silva as she tried to flirt with Vlad. Vlad ignored her as they went to the carnival. Raven didn't really enjoy the fact them being here at all.

Everyone was doing his or her own thing. Robin and Starfire were together on the ferries wheel. Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to impress Silva but trying to win her prizes. And Vald and Raven were walking in the house of mirrors. Vlad was a few paces ahead of her and was trying to talk to her. Raven was glade she was with him but she still felt awkward after he bight her. Suddenly she was all alone at a dead end. Raven heard Vlad calling out to her then Silva appeared in front of her.

She sneered and roared, "Vlad was suppose to be mine. And he bites you of all people…a half-demon of all things. Vlad doesn't know it yet but when you first bite someone it means much more than just a bite. Especially if you're the prince but hear this, Vlad will be mine!" Silva left just as Vlad found her.

"Raven are you okay?" Raven just ignored him trying not to show any emotion. She never did care for carnivals and just left without another word. Silva was waiting for Vlad with an evil smile plastered on her face. The guys were even more admiring her. Starfire and even Raven herself seemed weaker. They were all following Silva to the park as a thick fog was forming.

Silva whispered something under her breath, as she seemed to disappear. Vlad shouted, "Everybody stay focused she could be anywhere!" The team focused on their invisible enemy attacking the shadows around them. Raven felt something behind her and came face to face with Silva. Silva hissed showing her fangs charging in for the strike.

Yet Vlad blocked Raven and sacrificed himself for Raven. Silva bite Vlad right in the neck as his body turned cold stone and his eyes grew dim. The fog faded away as everyone saw Silva digging her fangs into Vlad. Raven shouted, "Leave my friend alone!" Silva only smiled and she separated herself from Vlad. Vlad slowly got away from the crazy girl. Silva attacked the team, then she brought out a knife and charged at Raven.

Vlad disappeared and reappeared next to Silva before digging on of his shadow daggers into Silva. Vlad yelled, "No one messes with my friends." Vlad beat the crap out of Silva before sending her back home. Raven was glade Vlad saved them but was curious on why it was so important Vlad bight her.

When they got home Raven was meditating on the roof when Evan appeared. "Raven I know Vlad bight you. You must know that if the vampire was a half vampire it is a symbol of love. To vampire law Vlad has pledged his love and you accepted by allowing him to bite you. Please don't tell him until you feel he is ready." Suddenly Evan was gone and Raven really wished she never found out about the bite.


End file.
